


Empowering

by mixtapestar



Category: Smallville
Genre: (basically), F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Hand Job, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the episode "Nicodemus".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empowering

Chloe is determined to figure out how Hamilton and Lex are linked together. But Hamilton has disappeared as completely as his lab has, and he isn’t responding to her emails. Two days have passed, and she needs to get to the bottom of this before it is forgotten.

So she returns to the scene of the car crash. Now that the crisis has passed, the wreckage only consists of fallen trees and dirt. She is no longer prohibited to be here. That fact makes the snooping a little less exciting.

She does not see the flower until after it makes her sneeze. A faint thought at the back of her mind says, _Hey, that’s not good_ , but she rolls her eyes at the thought. Her head feels clearer now. She decides to pay Lex Luthor a visit.

[…]

“Clark, come back!” She hears Lex’s voice carry down the hall toward her.

Interested, she slips out of sight in the hallway to observe.

“No, Lex. It’s okay, I’ll just see you later.” Clark appears at the end of the hallway, looking very flustered.

Chloe has to move into the nook further to keep from being seen. When Clark walks by at brisk pace, head down, Chloe notices another significant detail. Whatever has just happened between Clark and Lex, it has certainly made Clark very turned on.

“Hey, Clark,” she declares cheerfully, sliding out into the open. Clark freezes instantly, but does not turn to face her. “What’s going on?” she asks in mock innocence.

“Sorry, Chloe,” he sends over his shoulder. “Now’s not a good time.” He resumes his fast walk.

She wants to go after him, but she has another task to take care of first. She settles on yelling after him. “That’s just like you, Clark. Always running away from what you really want!”

She spins on her heel and approaches Lex’s study.

He’s sitting there behind his desk, a smirk settling on his face when he recognizes her.

“Well, well, well. Lex Luthor. What could you have possibly done to make my dear friend react in such a way?” Chloe advances on Lex, stopping when the desk prohibits her movement.

“Hello to you, too, Chloe. What can I do for you?”

Chloe quirks an eyebrow at him. “Evade questions, apparently. I’ve always heard that about you.” Lex seems amused at her. Cocky, even. _Can’t have that_ , she decides. “Why do you hide behind this desk? Do you think it _intimidates_ people?” She brings a knee onto the desk and hoists her body onto it. Crawls forward just slightly so that Lex is forced to scoot his chair back to get away from her. When he does, Chloe’s eyes fall. She realizes Lex is in a situation not unlike Clark’s.

She hums pleasantly. “I had always wondered about you and Clark,” she murmurs, sliding her gaze up his body until his eyes are staring back at her, challenging.

“Chloe,” his tone is level. “there is absolutely nothing going on with Clark.”

Chloe laughs, enjoying his weak argument. “So what was his excuse for being here?” She examines his face as he responds, inches away from her own face.

“He came to me for advice. I was under the impression that it was personal, or I’d tell you what he was asking about.”

She pulls away from him long enough to relieve the pressure on her knees. She shifts positions so that she is perched on the edge of Lex’s desk, legs crossed and almost touching Lex’s legs. “Must have been some pretty intimate advice.” She stretches one leg out to slide along Lex’s leg. “Or does this happen often when Clark comes over?”

“Chloe, I’m sure you didn’t come all the way out to visit me just to ask about Clark.”

“No,” she admits, “but I’m starting to think I’ve uncovered a more interesting story here.” She pushes off the desk. Stands before Lex.

Stroking her hand slowly, enticingly along Lex’s thigh, she states, “You know, I could make this feel better, if you would just give me a little more information.”

“I think it’s about time for you to leave,” he insists. She smirks down at him as she lets her hand slide over his erection through the fabric of his pants.

He arches up to her touch. Just as she planned. She lets out a contemplative, “Hmm,” then begins to unbutton his pants.

“No, Chloe. You’re too young,” he asserts, pushing her hands away.

She smirks at him. “I won’t tell if you won’t,” she whispers. Moving the cloth out of the way, she slips her hand around his cock.

She notices when Lex stifles a moan of pleasure. “Just think of it as my support, until Clark comes around.”

“Chloe,” Lex begins angrily.

“Shh,” she demands. “Close your eyes.” Tightens her hold and begins to slide up and down Lex’s erection. The look on his face shows his desire, though he makes no noise. “Who are you picturing?” she asks after a few silent moments, low and right next to his ear.

When Lex doesn’t respond, she stops her movement. Lex lets out an involuntary noise of protest.

“Who?” she repeats, more firmly this time.

“Cl—Clark,” Lex whispers into the air. Satisfied, Chloe fists him again and continues her task.

“And what was he here for? What did he ask you?”

After a pause, Lex sternly states, “I’m not going to betray Clark’s trust.”

“I can keep a secret. I just want to know what he asked. I don’t need to know anything else about it.”

Just as she is sure Lex is not going to answer, he says in a rush, “He wanted to know how to tell if he was gay.”

This admission surprises Chloe, but only for a few seconds. She rewards Lex’s confession by speeding up her movement.

Lex begins to make contented noises, eyes still snapped shut.

“Just one more question.”

“If I answer it, will you be quiet until this is over?”

Chloe appreciates Lex’s boldness. “Of course. I can be your pseudo-Clark.”

Lex nods.

“What are your dealings with Dr. Hamilton?”

Lex remains silent, face impassive.

“ _Tell me!_ ” she screams at him. She brings her free hand up to his arm and digs her nails into the skin.

Lex’s eyes fly open. He studies her for a moment as she glowers at him. “He’s studying the effects of meteor rocks. I’m giving him financial support, and in return he shares his findings with me.”

She remains glaring at him, then finally accepts this as truth. “Okay. Close your eyes.”

She resumes her previous rhythm, then captures Lex’s mouth aggressively. She tries to mimic the kind of kiss a guy would give. Lex’s energetic response indicates that she is doing a good job of it.

When he comes, he shouts a name, and Chloe pretends it is her own.

She wonders if she should leave without saying a word. But she got what she came here for, and Lex only got a temporary satisfaction.

She turns to him, aborting her departure. “Just a word of advice,” she begins.

Lex’s look is blank, but she can think of no look that wouldn’t annoy her right now.

“If you want anything to happen with Clark, you’re going to have to make a major move. Clark is clueless, even if he thinks he’s gay. Otherwise you’ll be waiting forever.”

Lex nods with a small smile.

“Is it hot in here?” she asks. Then the world goes black.

[…]

When Chloe wakes up in a hospital bed, her first thought is, _Not again._

A glance out of the window into the hospital reveals an earnest Lex talking to an angry Clark. Not wanting to interrupt, she pretends to still be asleep.

Less than a minute later, the door opens and closes again loudly.

She is surprised when she opens her eyes to see Lex instead of Clark.

“Lex?”

“Chloe!” he exclaims, instantly brightening. He runs a hand over his scalp. Nervous habit. “You’re awake, thank god.”

“I have a feeling I’ve missed something.” She looks out of the window again. No Clark in sight.

“Yeah, a little bit. Are you familiar with the Nicodemus flower?”

“Oh no. It got me, didn’t it?”

Lex nods slowly. “I take it you returned to the site of Mr. Beals’s crash?”

Chloe lets out a groan of self-pity. “I thought I was being careful!” she states in her defense.

“Well, I have sent men out to dispose of the flower there. It can’t harm anyone else, and we had the cure on hand for you.”

“I didn’t… hurt anyone, did I?”

Lex smiles at her. “Not to my knowledge, no. Though you did have some new methods for investigative reporting.”

Chloe’s eyebrows shoot up. “What did I do?” she whispers in wonder.

“Nothing that needs to be rehashed, let me assure you. You did uncover my connections to Dr. Hamilton, however.”

Chloe instantly switches to Reporter Mode. “What did I find out?”

She expects an evasion, but Lex tells her immediately. “I am paying Dr. Hamilton to do research on the meteor rocks and their effect. My finances in exchange for his discoveries.”

Chloe stares back in amazement. “And you’re telling me this because?”

Lex smirks. “Well, let’s just say I owe you.”

Politeness indicates that she should say _okay_ and be done with it. But she can’t help asking. “Owe me? For what?”

Lex leans in close. “Can you keep a secret?”

Chloe leans forward in excitement. “Yeah.”

“So can I.” He leans back, smirking.

Chloe cannot decide whether to react in outrage or disappointment. The pout forms on her face, making the decision for her.

“Okay, fine,” Lex relents. “Let’s just say you gave me some… relationship advice, and I really appreciated it.”

“I gave _you_ relationship advice? _Good_ relationship advice?”

Lex laughs. “Between you and me,” he whispers, “I’m not sure yet if it’s good or not. I haven’t made it that far yet.”

Chloe stares in confusion for a few seconds. “So… you admitted to something I had forgotten because I gave you advice that may or may not be helpful.”

Another laugh. Chloe starts to feel comfortable with a Lex that laughs like a normal person. “Well, I already admitted to Clark that I had lied to him about Hamilton. So… the damage is done anyway.”

A hand over his scalp again. “Clark…” she states, the gears turning in her head. “So, his angry little dramatics wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you haven’t put my advice into action yet, would they?”

Lex’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “You’re a better reporter than I thought,” he admits.

She smiles in glee at his comment.

Clark returns soon after, looking remorseful. He apparently does not expect Chloe to be awake. “Chloe! I’m so glad you’re okay!” An expression passes over his face, like he wants to glare at Lex, but can’t quite bring himself to it. He rushes to her side to hug her.

“Thanks, Clark,” she murmurs into his hair. She glances over his shoulder at Lex, who is trying not to smile. She wants to throw something at him and laugh. Make him laugh. Make Clark get over his righteous anger.

When Clark pulls away, Chloe begins to grill him. “I didn’t say or do anything to you, did I? I think I just went to Lex’s, but I don’t remember any of it, so who knows.”

Clark responds, “No, no. You just saw me at Lex’s and yelled something after me when I left. I don’t even remember what you said.”

The blush on Clark’s face says otherwise, but with a look to Lex, Chloe knows not to press the matter. This won’t prevent her from asking later, however.

“Well,” she begins, a plot forming in her head. “I’m starting to feel kind of tired. The drugs, I guess.”

“You should sleep,” Clark insists.

Chloe smiles up at him. “Will you stay? Both of you?” she adds, glancing over at Lex. She pretends not to see the knowing look Lex is giving her.

Clark’s smile seems genuine. “Of course, Chloe.” He squeezes her hand, then pulls up a chair next to Lex.

Luckily, she has perfected faking sleep over the years.

There is a long span of awkward silence in which Chloe assumes Clark is waiting for her to fall asleep.

“I’m sorry,” Clark finally murmurs.

A creak as someone, probably Lex, changes position in his seat.

“It’s not your fault that Hamilton screwed up. I shouldn’t have blamed you.”

“It’s okay, Clark. But your reaction is the very reason I didn’t tell you sooner.” Chloe couldn’t help but think that Lex was not- _quite_ -whispering for her benefit.

“I know. It was stupid. Forgive me?”

The smile is apparent in Lex’s tone as he says, “Of course. I feel like I owe you an apology, too. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable earlier at the mansion.”

“Oh, that.” Clark shifts in his seat, an auditory clue to Chloe that he is nervous. Her ears perk up. “You don’t have to apologize for that. It just took me by surprise.”

“So… have you given it any more thought?” Lex’s tone is cautious.

“Yeah,” Clark admits after a long pause. “I’m pretty sure I am.”

Chloe lets her eyes slip open for barely a second. She sees Lex running his hand over his head, staring back at her. Clark is staring at Lex, waiting for a response. But she has to quickly close her eyes.

“Is that… okay?” Clark asks when Lex doesn’t respond.

Chloe begins to worry when she does not hear Lex say anything. Then she hears a muffled mm.

No longer caring about her façade of sleep, her eyes pop open. Neither Lex nor Clark notice, however. They are caught in a firm lip-lock. Clark’s chair squeaks obnoxiously as he finds a better position.

Chloe begins to wonder if she should close her eyes again. They are so fun to _watch_ , though…

Lex’s eyes open, meeting hers for a brief moment. Caught. Then, to her surprise, he winks at her, before focusing completely on Clark.

When Lex slides a hand into Clark’s hair, Clark pulls back with a loud smack. Chloe snaps her eyes shut.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Chloe barely hears Clark whisper.

“Okay,” Lex responds, though Chloe can hear him give Clark another kiss.

“Seriously,” Clark repeats his plea. “What if she wakes up?”

Lex laughs quietly. “To be honest, I don’t think it’ll be much of a shock to her.”

“Oh. Well, okay.” Chloe wants to roll her eyes. Clark Kent is _always_ more stubborn than that.

Eventually, she _does_ fall asleep.

When she wakes again, both of them are significantly happier, and she pretends not to notice.

Even off the record, she can’t wait to interview Lex Luthor.

THE END


End file.
